A biological heart valve prosthesis which comprises a valve frame, on which several semilunar valves of biological material are fastened, is known for example from DE 10 2010 051 632 B4. A suture ring of a fabric material is arranged on the axial end of the valve frame, in order to be able to suture the heart valve prosthesis into the aorta. On inserting such heart valve prostheses, it is a problem to find a heart valve prosthesis in a size matching the respective patient, in order for it to be able to be inserted into the aorta, where possible, without a narrowing of the flow cross section.